Time To Waste
by brunnettewriter
Summary: The zombies haven't attacked in a full day and everyone is bored out of their minds. Richtofen decides to repair some barriers and comes across a drunk Nikolai(;


**_My first fanfiction with SLASH, so go easy on me! MALE/MALE contact in the story, if you no like, then you no read it, enjoy slash luvers! Sorry thats it short, i can write longer ones in the future if you all like them. _**

* * *

Time to waste

Everyone in the theater sat around for most part of the day, until the undead came for their flesh. But today wasn't quiet how it always is, it was calmer in the area. The zombies haven't attacked for a day now, Richtofen didn't think it was normal. The 4 men sat around on the stage, Nikolai and Dempsey played a round of Blind 31, Takeo took some strolls once in a while and Richtofen amused the American and Russian play cards.

"Hey Richtofen, where are all the freak bags at?" Dempsey asked while shuffling the worn out cards.

"Not sure, Samantha may be taking a break" Richtofen reported.

"Well Nikolai is bored" Nikolai pitched in.

" Vhat am i suppose to do about it" Richtofen glared.

"Surprise me, nazi" Nikolai cracked a grin.

Richtofen looked over at the grinning Russian and ignored his greedy statement. Richtofen stood up, leaving the stage towards the Juggernaut machine. He decided to relax for a couple of hours having a beer at the small bar by the Quick Revive machine. After finishing his first beer that he found, he decided to repair some boards in the alley. Before he could take another step to towards the room leading to the alley, he nearly tripped over Nikolai, whom was asleep.

"What the fuck, you woke me up" Nikolai rubbed his eyes.

"Vell if you verent shleeping in zhis spot, i vouldnt of woken you!" Richtofen hissed as he straightened his visor.

Nikolai rolled his eyes at his comrade that he could care less about at the time. He took a swig of his vodka and noticed he was empty, again.

"Shit, im out already!" Nikolai whined.

"Vhy dont you come help repair some boards" Richtofen inputed.

"I guess it'll keep me busy for a bit" Nikolai grunted as he stumbled to his feet.

Richtofen's eyelids were half shut as he watched the drunk coward struggle to stand straight. Richtofen turned on his heel and left for the alley, Nikolai following behind. Richtofen picked up a load of wood and hung it over his shoulder. He watched as Nikolai had 2 loads of wood on both of his shoulders, walking to a naked barricade. God did he look strong Richtofen thought in his wild mind, shaking it away as he had second thoughts.

"Hand me a hammer and some nails" Nikolai commanded more then asked.

Richtofen handed him the hammer and then cupped his hands in Nikolai's, letting the nails drop. Richtofen got to work right away, hammering nails into the boards securely. Nikolai looked over at him and started to scan his body and facial features. His lips were thin and smooth looking, tasty to kiss just once he thought. His skinny body and long arms were sexy to Nikolai as he stared at the German. He knew that the vodka was getting to him, but yet again some of the things he thought were so true to him.

"Vhat are you looking at?" Richtofen stated.

"You" Nikolai looked at him with a smirk.

Richtofen blinked, thinking of what else to say, instead he brought another board to the open barricade. Nikolai couldn't resist but to think about his lips and the acid green eyes he could stare into. Edward was a crazy evil man but once you get use to him more, he's sweet and sexy. Finally Nikolai had enough of waiting, he moved closer to Richtofen, noses nearly touched. Richtofen's eyes widened and face became warm as he looked into Nikolai's deep browns eyes, both slightly breathing. A hand crept behind Richtofen's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Richtofens muscles tensed up, soon enough he became relaxed, and he tried to deny the kiss but Nikolai held him there. Soon enough Richtofen gave up and started to enjoy the kiss. Nikolai let his tongue sneak through, getting a gasp from Richtofen. Both of their tongues slid by and coated each others mouths with their own saliva. Richtofen could taste the bitterness of vodka on his tounge, enjoying more of it then denying it. He could then feel Nikolai's big hands crawl down his back, slowly.

Both of the mens legs bent down to the floor, bringing the make out session to enjoy on ground. Nikolai's hands cupped the firm buttocks of Richtofen, making him moan.

"You like, no?" Nikolai parted for air.

"Ja" Richtofen nearly blushing looking in the Soviets eyes.

Nikolai pulled Richtofen over his lap and let him stratal himself as they they kissed. Richtofen let his hands rest around Nikolai's neck, almost hugging him. Nikolai started kissing his neck and bit at it till blood gushed out.

"Niko" Richtofen hissed.

Richtofen felt the soviets tounge slid up and down his neck, causing goosebumps to appear on his arms. Nikolai kept laying gentle kisses against the skinny neck, making the nazi shutter under his uniform. He decided to take this to the next step, still kissing Nikolai unbuttoned Richtofen's SS coat, revealing a long sleeved collarded shirt, white with some blood. Nikolai parted from the sensational kiss and buttoned down the shirt the German wore. As the exposed chest and abdomen appeared the Russian lips skidded across his chest, grinning. Richtofen didn't want to be the only one with no clothes, he grabbed a hold of Nikolai's scarf and yanked it off his head and neck. He glanced at Nikolai's luscious brown hair, looking ever so smooth. The Doctor slid off his black leather gloves, running a bare hand through the Soviets incredibly soft hair.

Just then Richtofen ripped off Nikolai's wool coat and sweater beneath, planting his hands on his naked chest. Richtofen felt so small compared to the Russian, but he didn't mind it. Nikolai looked into Richtofens green eyes, seeing him lay on top of himself just felt so great. Nikolai burried his hands under Richtofen's thighs, searching for crotch. Once he found it, he spun his fingers around and grabbed on to it, Richtofen gasping from the touches. Nikolai couldnt wait no long, we struggled taking off the belt to Richtofens pants, later slipping off his underwear.

Richtofen's face began to feel how and he started to blush, looking up at the strong soviet. Nikolai only grinned as he scanned the skinny nazi body. He started to unbuckle his own belt and soon enough both of the men were nude, kissing. Nikolai bent over Richtofen and forced his legs open.

"N-nien Nikolai" Richtofen stuttered.

"It'll be fine" Nikolai said while pushing into Richtofen.

"Mein Gott!" Richtofen nearly yelling as he felt it push in.

Nikolai started off with a slow pace, each thrust gentle for the Nazi.

"Fuck, your really tight" Nikolai growled against Richtofen's chest.

As Nikolai started to pick up the pace, Richtofens nails dug into the floor, leaving scratches behind. Each thrust was getting harder but the pain died down and soon pleasure rose in for Richtofen.

"ah ja, harder Nikolai!" Richtofen moaned.

Nikolai listened and did so, grabbing unto the small hips and thrusting harder and faster into him. Nikolai bent down and darted his toungue into Richtofen's mouth, letting it move wild. The nazi started to kiss back with slow kissing movement, bitting the lower lip of Nikolai. Nikolai kept thrusting and could could feel Richtofen's moans vibrated into his mouth. Nikolai could feel himself become weak and closer to his climax.

"Keep going Nikolai!" Richtofen sang.

He took a few more thrusts into Richtofen and let his seed spill on the Nazi's stomach. Richtofen laid catching his breathe. Nikolai fell beside Richtofen and they both laid there, panting.

"Maybe Nikolai should help you with the barriers more often" Nikolai grinned.

"Ja" Richtofen giggled into the Russians chest.

* * *

**I can't beleive i just wrote a male/male story, with Richtofen and Nikolai. Yes you can kill me if its that bad. Leave review if i should just stop with these or keep going with some more. (; **


End file.
